The present invention relates to a system for the transmission of ground vibrations to an ignition device, wherein the mechanical vibrations are picked up by a sensor and transmitted in the form of signals to the ignition device.
It is known in the art to set off mines and other approach surveillance systems with the aid of sensors which evaluate a change in or an anomaly of magnetic fields. However, these systems are readily fooled and therefore must at least be combined with other sensing devices.
Suited for such combination with magnetic field sensors, are known devices which sense ground vibrations such as those produced by vehicles or airplanes. The known sensors operate on different physical principles and sense the entire low-frequency spectrum of ground vibrations.
When such known devices are combined with systems which sense changes in magnetic fields, or when these known devices evaluating mechanical vibrations are used alone, the systems have the disadvantage that signals which are not supposed to trigger ignition, as, for example, signals emanating from a source which is too far away or which are also generated by interference to ground vibrations, reach the ignition device as well.